Dysfunctional Normalities
by avidficreader
Summary: Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would ever engage in something of a friends with benefites scenario? Its a vicious cycle. One that cannot be broken. But can someone help to break it? Will a new acquaintance who was a former enemy become more important than an old friend? Sometimes unknown unknowns can be safer than known knowns.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with a new story! I was also writing wizardwideweb but i've reached a dead end on that as of now. But this plot came to me and i think it'll go faster than www. **

**So here's a new story. Its slightly different in having Ron as quite an active part. He isn't negative here nor will there be any Ron bashing.**

**But rest assured, it is a Dramione! As usual, it will be slow! and so i ask you to bear with me!**

**thank you! hope you enjoy it!**

"Well well! Somebody's up awfully early today?" Ginny said as she walked down the stairs sleepily.

"Oh hello! Good morning to you too!" Hermione exclaimed as she manually straightened the sofa cushions.

"Hermione, its 7 am. What are you doing cleaning the house at this unearthly hour? And why are you even up?" Ginny questioned as she reached for her tea cup.

"Tea's in the kettle." Hermione answered before Ginny could even fill water in it.

"My my! Aren't we early as well as kind and considerate today" Ginny said. "Seriously what has gotten you so thrilled?"

"Nothing Gin! I had an early night and now I'm all bright and shiny", Hermione said serenely.

"If I know anything at all it's that Hermione Granger is anything but bright and shiny in the morning. Come on Hermione, the phrase burning the midnight oil was coined for you. Now be a good girl and tell me what's gotten you so excited?"

Just then a ridiculously ruffled owl banged against the kitchen window that got both the witches to forget their train of thought.

"Wait a minute. Is that Gurgles? Merlin! It is Gurgles!"Ginny exclaimed turning to Hermione as she went ahead to unfasten the window.

"Oh Merlin! No bloody wonder! That is why you are all shifty and charged today!" Ginny said accusingly. "You knew Ron was going to write to you."

Hermione appeared to look a little bit shameful.

"Hermione!" Ginny said shaking her head. "I don't know what to say. After all these years... I can't believe that prat brother of mine can still have this effect on you."

"Ginny please. Can I have the letter now? And you know very well that he has no such thing as an effect on me per se." Hermione clarified. "Its just that we've been best friends for so long and stuff like that doesn't go away easily. Now if he were to come visit, its natural i'd be excited about it."

"He's coming home? Ron is in England?" Ginny exclaimed. "And the idiot never bothered to write me that he was coming home?"

Hermione laughed. "See? Now look who's all bothered and excited?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as dramatically as she could possibly do. "For Godric's sake Hermione. He's my brother. He's not come home for almost a year. Of course I'd be excited."

"Exactly my point." Hermione stated with a satisfied smirk.

"You know it's not the same." Ginny said knowingly but nevertheless handed the letter to Hermione.

"I'm still enraged that he would write to you and not me." Ginny sulked.

"You know it's not the same Gin!" Hermione retorted with a cheeky grin.

Ginny sighed. "You both are highly dysfunctional you know that right? "

"I do. But it's all under control. Don't worry. And besides, there was a time you were crazy about the idea of me and Ron together." Hermione said.

"Yes I was!" Ginny stated, " but that was before when you two made googly eyes at each other and the whole school except you two knew you were crazy about each other. Now Ron's so far away and neither of you did anything about your so called love. He dates new girls every month and you've had your fair share of boyfriends. Correct me if I'm wrong but I really don't get the dynamics of all this and the excitement about Ron coexisting in the same sphere of life."

"Ron and I... Gin... look you've known about him the longest. You've been there during all my pining and yearning and also when I realised I fell out of love with him. You need to know that I may not be in love with him but I still love him. He is after all my best friend." Hermione said.

Ginny sighed. "As true as that may be... it's still unhealthy. You never get that excited when it comes to Harry."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Gin please. Spare me. Of course I won't get that excited about Harry. He's like a brother to me. And if he were living away and coming home after a year I would be excited too. Just not in the same manner I agree. But come on, Ron and harry are so different. My equation with them is so different. Besides, I don't think Luna would really appreciate me getting so excited about "Harry that way."

"Fine! Fine! All arguments accepted. But doesn't mean it makes sense. I still think you need to move on. Cut off completely. You'll never find the person for you if you keep these feelings for Ron as a safety net." Ginny said.

"Safety net?" Hermione exclaimed, "Whatever do you mean? It's not a safety net. It's just a mature acknowledgement of the truth. And I do not ever plan on doing anything about it. You know that I would never want to get together with Ron like a couple."

"I do know that. Then why don't you ever act like that? I even believe that you believe that. But you can't deny the twinkle that comes in your eyes when Ron is in the picture. It's like you want him and don't at the same time. Hermione, you're still in love with the idea of him if not him. Admit it. And get over it. If not, you'll never move on." Ginny said sadly. " I know I sound harsh, but it's for your own good. I know it doesn't affect Ron at all like it does you. Say whatever you want to, but you and I both know that when it comes to you two, even though he loves you with all his heart as a friend, if there ever was anyone who'd get hurt in this equation, it would be you."

She looked beseechingly at her best friend of almost 13 years before she left, to leave Hermione alone with her letter.

Hermione stood alone in the kitchen for almost a minute without moving. Everything that Ginny had said was true. More than true. Hermione herself could not have put it in better words.

She and Ron were so highly dysfunctional that if it were the same situation with other people then Hermione was sure she herself would be judgmental about a relationship like that.

But she couldn't help it. She just couldn't.

Ron had been her first love. And she had been his. Granted, they had never acted upon it when the time was right and somehow with the war and their careers and life generally getting in the way, the magic had dissolved and somehow it all became a thing of the past. They had never openly acknowledged it with each other but somewhere she knew that both had known about it.

Her reasons for not doing anything about it at first was uncertainty. She really didn't know then if he felt as strongly as she did. And if he didn't, she wouldn't have been able to bear the rejection. Also, the negative impact it would have on their friendship was massive. Not only would she lose Ron as a best friend but also their dynamics with Ginny and Harry would change.

If anything were to go wrong with Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry's loyalties would be torn in half. At that time with their lives in danger it seemed too much of a risk to take. Also on retrospection she was more of a lets be happy with what we have than covet for more and make things worse.

So she had decided that having Ron as a friend for the rest of her life was way safer than having him as anything more.

And over the years, it proved to be a good decision. Inspite of the obvious something that they both shared, their friendship blossomed and Hermione realised that her childhood love was clearly meant to be only her childhood story. She loved Ron. But she wasn't in love with him anymore. And it wasn't a sad revelation or anything. It just happened over time. Smoothly. Without any heartache or pain involved. Maybe Ron being away so often had helped the situation.

He didn't want to settle in England and was away in the United States of America as a beater for their national quidditch team. He loved it and seeing his potential, the coaches had granted him the spot without much thinking.

Sure, it was hard at first to see him go. But it had been 6 years now and she had gotten used to the idea. She had been through all his relationships and he knew everything about hers. They constantly talked over the phone. Wizards in America were extremely muggle technology friendly. So Hermione knew all about his conquests. It had hurt the first time, talking to him about his new girlfriend. She had even given him advice on how to date a girl. But later, it just started getting easier since they were used to talking about everything with each other. He encouraged her to stop being boring and go out with fun guys and she constantly told him he was better than someone dating bimbos. But Ron didn't want a serious relationship yet. He wanted to focus on his career and he thought that having a serious girlfriend would hamper that.

Hermione didn't really agree with his logic but understood how he could so easily be distracted. Thus if Ron needed to excel at something, it needed his undivided attention.

Hermione, on the other hand, preferred to be in it for the long haul. That is why she had realised that she and Ron would never work. They may love each other. But they would never work as a couple. And she had come to accept that. She had no regrets about it.

Except maybe one. She would never know what it would be like to be with Ron.

It would always be an enigma. A mystery. There was an attraction, a pull between them whenever they would meet. A kind of tension which emanated only when they met.

They wrote so much to each other, they spoke so often over the phone. But it just wasn't the same as it was when they met. There was always something residual. Something nagging. Something incomplete. Something that was missing. Something that was so pent up from all the years of yearning.

Of course the dam had to burst sometime. All the years of history and pent up emotions had over flown their boundaries the year before last when Ron had come to visit.

That was when a lot of words were exchanged and feelings were acknowledged. That was also when they had mutually decided to finally be mature about their status by separating their current attraction from their existing relationship.

By becoming friends with benefits.

And never talking about it when he wasn't here.

The only 2 rules were:

It could never ever harm their friendship come what may, because that was one thing that was unanimously precious to both.

And the other was that if ever either of them found someone they wanted to get serious with, the arrangement would be off and everything would go back to normal. And everyone would be happy again.

Yes, it was unusual. And highly unhealthy.

And absurdly dysfunctional.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews!

CHAPTER 2.

.

.

"Hi there!"

"Ron!" Hermione squealed as she almost dropped the glass that was in her hand.

Ron's wand held it in place till she retrieved it and placed it on the table top.

"You git! Don't sneak up on me! Some warning would've been nice!"

"What's the fun in that now?" Ron drawled, comfortably reclined against the wall of Hermione's living room.

His blue eyes shone bright in the morning light and Hermione noticed the look in them that she had quickly gotten familiar with. Two years ago, she would've never imagined Ron to be so confident and suave when it came to her. But one night, everything changed and now there was no guessing between them.

"You think scaring the living daylights out of me is fun?" Hermione reacted.

He moved towards her slowly and deliberately until there was no space between them. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked up to meet his eyes. He didn't give her the chance.

He bent his head and took her lips in his in a swift motion that left her with no choice but to comply. Her hands wound round his neck into his hair and she immediately started running her fingers through his shaggy and unkempt red hair. Merlin! She loved doing that. And judging by how he always sped up in his passion while she did that, she was sure he loved it too.

They were both heaving and panting by now. A set rhythm had overtaken both of them. Just as Hermione was going to snake her hands into his shirt, he suddenly stopped short and disengaged himself from her.

"Yes it is." Ron said.

"What is?" Hermione asked irritated that he had so rudely interrupted her.

"It is my idea of fun to scare the living daylights out of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and straightened her top and ran her hands through her hair so that she could at least look half as normal as she did when she woke up that morning.

"Finally got the time to come over?" Hermione sarcastically asked him.

It had been 2 days since Ron had sent the letter with Gurgles. As a rule, Hermione never contacted Ron first. He had a huge family to meet when he came down and Molly Weasley made a festival out of his arrival. Hermione would usually be attending the family events but after she and Ron had started their unusual ritual, she preferred her first meeting with him to be in private rather than in front of everyone with so many people around.

It was difficult to manage this and avoid the Weasley's and Ginny and Harry's questioning but somehow she always managed. She was half afraid that if she met Ron in the presence of his entire family, she probably wouldn't be able to control herself around him.

She remembered what she had told Ginny a couple of days ago. That everything was under control when it came to Ron. She seriously doubted herself.

All year round, everything was great. That time of the year, specifically June, when Ron made his annual trip, everything about Hermione Granger went upside down.

It was like she was another person altogether. Every time she told herself that this madness had to end. She had promised herself and Ron that this was clearly mutual as long as it had no adverse effect on their mental well being. After he would leave, everything would turn to normal, like nothing had ever happened. And in truth, that did happen. It was like out of sight out of mind.

Hermione would get busy with her work as usual and between that and all her other friends that left her barely any time to ruminate. But pre-Ron and post Ron, there were always these pockets of time when she thought about him and their time together.

The reason they worked so well was because there were no expectations, no questions and nothing was taken for granted. No one was responsible for the other and they never burdened each other with what they thought the other person should do or be.

No serious talks about the future and no talks about where they were going. It was all great while he was there. But at times, Hermione felt empty inside. She wished she could have all this and more. She was sure she didn't want this with Ron but with someone else she wouldn't mind it. Ginny had been right. Till she got rid of her fascination of her relation with Ron, she would never allow opportunities to come by.

But it was an addiction. A yearly one. And for most part, she had her head screwed tight on her shoulders. She wasn't emotional or needy about it. She could thank her busy work schedule and great friends for that. She really did want to find someone and settle down. But her problem was that no one was good enough. She didn't know what scale she was using to grade them, but she didn't happen to like men out of the blue like most of her friends did. Ginny always told her that she needed to rethink or at least lower her expectations a tad bit. There were great guys out there and she only needed to keep her eyes open.

It wasn't like there was a great deal of men lining up to be with her either, she thought. She knew she wasn't model material or downright gorgeous. She was pleasant looking but she knew she had to make an effort to look good. Of course Ginny, Luna and Pansy disagreed. But then again they were her friends. They would disagree with her self depreciation.

"So yeah... it was kind of busy..." Ron finished off.

Hermione snapped from her chain of thoughts and managed to catch only the last bit of what Ron was saying.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"You did that again didn't you?" Ron asked with an amused look on his face.

"Did what?"

"Zoned out. I'm not sure when you picked up that habit. Or do you only do that when I'm around? Usually you're so observant and sharp."

"Shut up.I did not zone out.I just chose to stop listening to you. I tend to filter nonsense." Hermione retorted.

"In that case, must be quite an effort to try not to listen to your own mind then?" Ron said cheekily.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him in response and Ron laughed heartily and that in turn got her laughing too and soon they were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, that wasn't even funny." Hermione said shaking with laughter still.

"I know! I don't know why you're still laughing then." Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. Ron got up and came closer to her and hugged her hard.

She hugged back. He was warm. Like always. And secure. She always felt safe and secure and complete with him around.

He may have his fleet of female fans running behind him, but one thing she knew for sure.

What they had was special. It always had been. Even before their arrangement.

No one in the world could change what they had. They picked up right where they left. Every time.

The hug was friendly and familiar. Warm and platonic. And no matter what, that was a feeling Ron loved coming home to and so did she.

"Ginny was asking too many questions yesterday." Ron said.

"I know." Hermione stated. "Do you want some tea? Oh! sorry! You have coffee now don't you?"

"Lord no! Tea please! Can't stand that awful, black, mucky water they call coffee."

Hermione laughed. "She seemed to wonder why I was so excited that you were coming home. And she was resentful that you didn't write to her."

"I know just wanted to surprise everyone. You really should have come. I spent half the morning pretend wondering with all my brothers and their wives why you weren't here." Ron said.

"You only said that I behave weirdly with you around in front of everyone. I don't come so I can save you from all the questions." Hermione said as she handed him his cup. "Besides think it's in your head. I'm usually perfectly fine until you keep giving me these sidelong secretive glances and then my face has a mind of its own."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, you do blush easily."

"It's all your fault." She simmered. "Ginny and Fred and George are too sharp. I'm surprised they haven't figured anything out yet."

"Its best if they don't." Ron said seriously.

"I agree. Anyway enough with all this. Ginny will come home soon with Pansy and Luna and we plan on going shopping. So unless you want them to see you here I suggest you leave."

"Aww Hermione! Are you throwing me out from your house?"

Hermione playfully punched him. "Yes. I am. Unless you want to answer Ginny's countless questions and be the subject of Pansy's intense scrutiny."

Ron sighed. "We are friends you know. There's no reason we can't meet. In fact I think it would be weird not to meet. I don't think I'm scared of Ginny or Pansy. And tell me please again, why the hell are you all friends with that pug faced slytherin? I just don't get it."

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said. "Pansy's a good friend now. And school got over years ago. It doesn't matter anymore. Even Harry likes her now. Can't you at least try to get to know her?"

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Fine I'll try. But only for you."

Hermione beamed at him. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips and said, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

He didn't let go and smelled her hair deeply as he held her. He kissed her bushy head, "I've missed you."

She disengaged herself from him and stepped away. She picked up his cup and made her way to the kitchen.

"Liar!" she said as she gave him a cheeky grin and left him staring at her back with an equally cheeky look as she disappeared from his vision.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all once again for the very positive feedback and the reviews.**

**I'm glad you all are enjoying the fic.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

.

.

"I really think the red wall will look good Pans." Hermione said as she chewed the end of her drawing pencil thoughtfully.

Pansy laughed. "Herms! You'd think anything red would look good."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend and business partner and shot her a very dirty look but if Pansy would've looked closer she would have seen said red shade on Hermione's cheeks start to form.

"What? Just saying! Don't get so defensive." Pansy said.

"Every year!" Hermione sighed. "Every bloody year, I have to endure the torture you girls put me through when Ron comes home."

"It's not like we torture you Herms! Come on! It's fun." Pansy said. "Besides, if you and he do end up together, which I totally think you should even though he's a git to me and I don't like him at all... you'll have us to thank."

"Pray tell, why would I have you to thank?"

"Because you can't see it for yourself. And if we can push you to see it, then great!" Pansy said easily.

Hermione shook her head and sighed again. "Pans, you don't.."

"Understand.. Blah blah blah... yeah I get it. Heard that before." Pansy jutted in.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. You talk to Gin. I'm sure she's with me on this. There is nothing that can happen between Ron and I. I am very sure about that."

"If you say so." Pansy gave in. "By the way, the weirdest thing happened last night at Molly's."

Hermione raised her brow.

"Weaselbee actually greeted me at the door like a civilised human being and not one smart retort while I waited for Gin." Pansy said in disbelief.

Hermione smiled a secret smile.

She widened her eyes in fake disbelief and turned towards Pansy. "Really? You must be joking? That doesn't sound like Ron at all!"

"I'm telling you Herms!" pansy almost shrieked. "I had a coronary then and there."

Hermione winced. "Please Pansy. How many times have we gone over the little detail that you must not call me Herms! I hate it!"

"But why? Hermione is so long." Pansy scrunched her nose with distaste. "And it reminds me of you in school. All bookwormish and goody goody."

"I am the same person still, you realise that?"

"Naah.. You're cool now." Pansy said. "Since I'm your friend."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "And we thought Luna was the crazy one. Really, sometimes I feel that talking to Ginny and you is like talking to a wall."

"Only stating the truth!" Pansy sing-songed.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Ron was right about you." Hermione teased.

Pansy gave her a shocked look. "See? I knew there was something fishy between you two! You're even siding with him now!"

"Oh! That's logical!" Hermione laughed. "Now that I'm siding with Ron, suddenly I'm sleeping with him?"

Pansy did a double take just about at the same time Hermione mentally winced and wished she could slap herself.

"I never said you were sleeping with him. Are you though? Now since you just said it yourself." Pansy shot out questions.

"It was just a way of saying things Pans! Don't over think so much."

Pansy looked at her suspiciously, trying to catch something that would give her away.

Luckily for Hermione, she had stabilised rather quickly after her little slip.

"Hmmm. Okay. If you say so."

"I do." Hermione said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a house to furnish."

"Fine." Pansy huffed. "Let's get on with it."

.

.

.

"How come we always land up at your house?" Ron asked.

"Because you barely come for 3 days and you live with your mother when you do." Hermione said. "And the first time we were in your house when this happened and you were scared like a little boy, wondering that your mum would come up."

"I was not scared." Ron said getting red at the ears. "I was worried about you and your honour, not to mention it was all too much for me to take especially what with our friendship and the sudden attraction and your gold dress and all..."

"My honour?" Hermione laughed.

Ron could be so cute sometimes. And a right arse most of the times but when it came to her, he was always so thoughtful.

"Did the little detail that we are magical slip your mind then?" she asked as she adjusted herself on his arm and scooted closer to him. "All that was required was a simple locking and silencing charm."

Ron sighed. "I was otherwise distracted and preoccupied by something else."

"Something else?" Hermione whispered suggestively.

"Umm... someone maybe..." Ron tried to be coherent but in vain. Hermione had decided to take matters in her own hands by now.

She was no longer beside him. She slipped one leg around his hip so that she was leaning face down on his chest. She placed light fleeting kisses over his chest as she trailed her way up.

"Someone?" she whispered again.

"Ummhm." Ron managed. "Someone I couldn't resist that night. As much as I tried."

"I wonder why." Hermione purred, running her fingers rather roughly through his still unkempt hair. Oh! How she loved his hair. It was all over the place and so untidy, but that just gave her more to pull and run her fingers through.

By then Ron had decided that he had been teased enough. He easily flipped her and attacked her lips without a second thought. She never relinquished her hold on his hair as she matched him breath for breath, biting hard at his lower lip, crushing her own against his as if she was never going to see him again.

It was always like that. It always felt like she was never going to see him again. And although she had gotten used to that, the first few days after he left were always difficult. If left to her own devices, she would think and rethink and over think every single moment they had had together. However brief it may be.

Usually Ron came for barely a week. And in between meeting family and other friends, it left very little time for Hermione to be with him alone. And although something was better than nothing, and she had promised herself not to have any expectations, it still felt like her brain defied everything she thought.

The routine, after Ron left was always to immerse herself in insane amounts of work for at least a fortnight so that she wouldn't have the time to be idle and think.

She hoped that her usually workaholic nature had masked this, because her cunning friends wouldn't take long to notice her pattern.

She couldn't even talk to anyone about it. She wasn't sure if it was hurt or pain, but the loss she felt after Ron left was something she wished she could avoid feeling. She had stoically told Ron that she was capable of this messy affair and that it wouldn't interfere with her life. She more often than not adhered to the rule, but it was always difficult after he left.

Hermione sighed into their kiss.

Ron noticed a change in her and stopped. He looked into her eyes that had opened by now.

"What's wrong love?"

Hermione tightly shut her eyes again. How she had wished so foolishly in school to be called 'love' so endearingly by him. And now when he had finally mustered the courage to do so, the magic had waned and here they were, in a most unconventional scenario.

Somehow, it hurt being called that now more than it did not being called that all those years ago.

"Nothing really. The usual. I wish you weren't going back tomorrow."

Ron kissed her possessively on her nose and her forehead. "Me too." He sighed. "At times I wish I could just leave it all and come back. Lay here with you for the rest of my life."

Hermione cringed. Why must he say stuff like that? He's breaking the moment. No emotional sentimentalities allowed.

"You know as well as I do, that you don't mean that." She said dryly.

"Sometimes, I don't know what I mean or I don't." He said.

"Don't! Let's not." She said. "I don't have much time with you. Let's just make the most of it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to sleep at all tonight. Let's not waste any time." She said.

He propped his elbows on the mattress by her sides, "Impatient aren't we tonight?" he waggled his eyebrows.

She slapped his arm playfully. "I meant I don't want to waste time sleeping. We're going to talk all night."

"Only talk?" Ron feigned disappointment.

"Among other things." She replied as she cuddled as close as she could to him, to commit him to memory because many nights after tonight, she'd be alone in her bed with only her thoughts tormenting her.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**Also a few of you have been asking for Draco.**

**Well, he's coming soon, I promise. **

**But as usual, their progression in the story will be slow.**

**Anyone who's read my earlier Fic's will be witness to that. **

**But I hope to make it worth your while!**

**Keep reading!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4.**

**.**

**.**

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked. "I've barely seen her all week."

"She said she'd try to come. But I think something about the new deal has been keeping her busy." Luna answered.

"Harry, can you pass me the salt please?" Ginny asked. "Well, pansy is busy doing the same things she does right?"

Pansy shook her head. "I don't know what is wrong with that woman. It's Sunday. And she co-owns the business with 's her own boss. It's not like we are on a tight schedule."

"Perhaps she's taken up a new order without telling you?" Luna suggested as she placed the bread basket on the table.

Pansy shook her head again and swallowed her wine before speaking. "We had our weekly meeting on Friday. There's nothing new that I don't know about. Frankly, if you ask me, she overworks herself way too much."

"I don't remember the last time I saw her and I live with her!" Ginny exclaimed. "She barely stays long enough for breakfast."

"Girls, I'm worried. Is she okay? You think she's seeing someone she doesn't want us to know about?" Harry asked, worried.

Pansy and Ginny both almost choked on their food when Harry said that.

"I don't think so." Luna intervened. "Why would she not tell us?"

"It's always like this after Ron leaves." Ginny stated confidently.

Pansy nodded emphatically. "I agree. She's always avoidant after he leaves."

"What? Ron again?" Harry said disbelievingly. "I don't think so. Hermione and Ron have moved on long ago. There's nothing more to them."

Luna looked at her sweet boyfriend pitifully while Ginny and Pansy both rolled their eyes and had looks that said 'you poor ignorant boy' on their faces.

Harry didn't miss the looks. His eyes wide, he asked "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? There's nothing between them."

"Darling, we aren't saying there's anything between them, but you have to realize that although there isn't anything we see or set in stone about them does not mean that there isn't something intangible about them."

Harry sighed. "Either there is or there isn't anything. And it will make me the happiest person on earth if there was something between them. Merlin knows how long I've been in between their indecisive and nonexistent love life. I tried, but they just don't want to be with each other."

"That being true, I still think her weird, work obsessive behaviour has something to do with Ron." Pansy stated. "That's how she copes. I guess, a liaison like theirs can't be easy to categorize or forget. She probably just misses him."

Harry still looked confused, but when the women started talking deep and about feelings, he had learnt to shut up and just listen or at least pretend to listen. After a point they usually forgot he was there. That was one of the moments when he really missed Ron! Stupid prat had to go and settle elsewhere. Now unless Ginny, Pansy or Hermione got themselves boyfriends, permanent ones to be specific, he was meant to be the sole male in their company.

"I think the most supportive we could be of her would be by just letting her be and leaving her alone. It's Hermione. She'll bounce back in no time as usual." Luna said wisely.

"Hmmm. True. But I still think we need to find her a boyfriend. Someone who is worthy of her and not an idiot like my brother." Ginny said.

"Why can't we try to get her and Ronald together?" Pansy questioned. "Is the whole world blind or is it just me that sees what they have is very special?"

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

Ginny looked like a teacher trying to explain a difficult concept to grasp to a student. "That's wishful thinking Pans. In a perfect world it would still be possible. But they don't love each other like that anymore."

"I hate to display such negativity, but Ginny is right." Luna said regretfully.

Harry turned to his right and kissed his pretty girlfriend. She was extremely sensitive, especially about her friends, and that was something that had drawn him towards her in the first place.

Pansy sighed. "Let's give it a week. If she doesn't snap out of it by then, we'll intervene."

They all nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

Hermione was too tired to apparate. She flooed into the house she shared with Ginny, all ready to collapse upon her bed. It was almost a week and a half since had taken a single day off. She loved her work, and there were no deadlines coming up, but it was one thing that kept her sane soon after Ron left.

She recognized her condition as totally abnormal and unhealthy but it was the price she paid for her own decisions. Stupid stupid Hermione! She muttered to herself. Why do you even get yourself into such a predicament? You're a completely normal, intelligent witch otherwise. What happens when it comes to Ron?

She didn't need to answer that to herself. She dragged herself towards her bedroom.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Ginny called out from above the stairs.

"Hi Gin! It's me. Go back to sleep, it's late."

"Precisely, it's late. Where have you been? Have you had dinner?"

Hermione nodded. "I had a sandwich at work."

"Okay" Ginny conceded. "We missed you at lunch today."

Hermione looked quizzically at Ginny. "Lunch? Oh... oh... at Luna's? Merlin! I completely forgot about that. It's just been crazy at work. I can't figure out this one corner of Mr. Horsfall's garden and its driving me insane."

Ginny decided to skip the lecture and allowed her to rant. She was pretty sure that Hermione was allowing herself to be driven crazy. Anyway, she looked extremely tired at present and Ginny didn't want to add to that. Besides, they still had one more week before they needed to take any drastic action.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon love," Ginny said encouragingly. "Get to bed now. You need it. And don't leave early tomorrow. I'm making cheese omelettes."

Hermione gave her a wan smile. "That sounds amazing to me. Don't forget to add mushrooms in mine."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am! Anything else?" she teased.

Hermione laughed. "And some freshly brewed coffee would be great."

"Of course of course." Ginny humoured her.

"That's about it." Hermione said, tilting her head as if she was trying to remember if she had missed out on anything.

"Mercy!" Ginny said.

Hermione laughed. "Good night gin."

"Good night dear. Sleep well."

Hermione shut the door to her bedroom.

Ginny slowly made her way towards her own room, glad that she had managed to catch her before going to bed. It was reassuring to know that she looked semi alright, enough to joke along with her.

Maybe they had over reacted about her.

Well, a week later they could decide about that. She hoped her friend would get back to normal soon.

Whatever this was, she was sure that Ron had a part to play in it and she'd be damned if she ever let her brother ruin her friends' life like that; even though it was unintentional.

Why did life have to get so complicated?

If only they had stuck to their childhood love.

But it was better that both of them had outgrown it.

If either of them hadn't then it would spell more heartbreak for them.

And for that at least Ginny was thankful.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**I really appreciate everyone who's reading and reviewing.**

**And Draco is making his way, don't worry! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I can't believe you forgot the champagne!" Pansy hissed at Harry.

"I... um... you know what? It's on my kitchen counter. I'll just pop right back and get it." Harry said uneasily.

"Well, you better pop out and pop in quickly. You know Hermione loves champagne." Pansy said. "What were you so busy doing on Saturday night that you forgot the champagne anyway?"

Harry turned slightly uncomfortable at the direct question and decided to pop out as Pansy mentioned or rather ordered.

Pansy huffed at being openly ignored and turned to face Luna who was calmly chewing on a celery stick.

"Well?" Pansy raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Luna asked back. "Oh, you're inquiring about Harry's distraction?"

"Why was Harry distracted?" Ginny quipped as she entered the kitchen with a huge bowl of salted chips.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione added as she joined the gathered group in the kitchen. "And where's the champagne?

"Harry and I were engaged in a long day of love making when we suddenly realized how late we were for the party. I calmly got ready and reached here whereas Harry fumbled through his closet for a long time before he realized his clumsiness was in fact just making him late. So he forgot the champagne." Luna explained calmly and reached out for the bowl in Ginny's hand.

The others stared silently at Luna, unable to react to her serene matter of factness. No amount of knowing her too well could ever make them immune to her bluntness, especially when it came to her relationship with Harry.

Ginny shuddered. "Okay Pansy, I know you love knowing everything, but seriously this is a mental image I did not need right now."

Harry chose that exact same, inopportune moment to pop in. "What is it that you don't need?" he asked angelically as he handed the crate of champagne to Hermione.

Hermione grimaced. "No more questions. Let's party!"

"Yes! Let's party! And I need loads of alcohol!" Pansy said, still pale. "Remind me not to ask Luna any questions." She whispered into Ginny's ear as they all walked into the living room.

Ginny laughed loudly. "Serves you right for being such a busybody."

Pansy stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

Luckily for Harry, the topic stopped right there and he forgot about the initial grilling.

"Okay Hermione, so what's the occasion? Why did you throw this party and why do you need 5 bottles of champagne?

Everyone turned towards Hermione. She looked dazzling today. She had finally had a long night's sleep and had taken the day off. Ginny and she had even gone to the spa and pampered themselves to a long massage. She was radiant and was currently wearing a striking deep purple, simple yet flattering dress and had her hair straightened. And Hermione only straightened her hair when she felt like really dressing up. Needless to say, Pansy and Ginny were thrilled when Hermione stated that this wasn't a 'casual' party. She wanted everyone to be dressed and had ordered fancy food and champagne.

Hermione beamed at her friends. "Well, you all know I've been extremely asocial the past few days. I feel like I've barely met any of you. Hell, I feel like I barely met me! But never mind, my assignment with Mr. Horsfall is over and I'm happy to say that he absolutely loved the work!"

There was a loud chorus of cheers that followed.

Hermione continued. "So, he has given us another huge assignment."

Pansy raised her eyebrows.

Hermione looked at Pansy and said, "I haven't confirmed with him yet. I wanted to talk to you about it but I think you're going to love it."

"That's brilliant Hermione!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Do you want to take the job?" Pansy asked.

"Oh when you hear it Pans, you'll want to take it right now. But I told him can't make this decision without consulting with my partner first."

"What is it Hermione? I'm curious now." Luna said.

Hermione looked red from excitement. "Okay, so Mr. Horsfall wants us to do the interiors of his new 5 wand hotel that is currently planned under construction and will be ready in about 3 months time!"

"Merlin what?" Pansy all but yelled. "Are you serious? How could you even tell him you'll consider it? Tell him yes straight away!"

Ginny hooted loudly which was followed by loud whistling.

Harry handed over the champagne to Hermione. "I know, I know, but you weren't there for the meeting. I've scheduled one on Monday where both of us will be present along with Mr. Horsfall and his team. We'll work everything out then."

"Oh this is absolutely brilliant Hermione. I am so very glad for you and Pansy." Luna said.

"Yes! This is amazing. Even though this means we will be seeing less of you again." Ginny sighed. "If one garden drove you mad, I can only imagine what an entire 5 wand hotel will do to you."

"Hey! Don't worry! I'll be there too. We won't let Herms get all avoidy again." Pansy said.

Hermione cringed.

"What?" Pansy asked as she saw the look of disapproval on her face. "Was it Herms or the use of the word avoidy?"

Everyone laughed. "Both, really." Hermione answered back.

Pansy rolled her eyes and hugged Hermione tightly. "Its good to have you back." She said, with a little more meaning than she meant to.

Hermione looked at her and smiled, the lines crinkling next to her eyes. "It's good to be back."

"This totally justifies 5 bottles of champagne! Let's open it Hermione and celebrate." Harry said.

"The celebration isn't for this news though." Hermione said.

The others looked confused. "Is there more?" Luna asked.

"You've met somebody!" Pansy stated gleefully.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and the rest laughed. "No Pans, I've not met anybody. Now will you please let me continue?"

"Fine, go on." Pansy sulked.

Hermione smiled as she got ready to open the bottle. "I know I've not been exactly available the past few weeks, and I've been a recluse and a horrible friend. But through all of it, you guys gave me my space and just let me be. I mean, even Pansy didn't ask me too many questions."

"Hey!" Pansy said indignantly as the rest of them laughed.

"I love you all and I genuinely do not know what I'd do without all of you. You all let me be me and accept all my idiosyncrasies without any conditions. You are my support system and I am so grateful for that. I wouldn't be able to come out of my crappy mood swings if it weren't for you all. So this celebration today is for you all. To us and our friendship. I love you all. Thank you for being there and knowing exactly what to do when I need you."

There was a stunned silence for a moment after Hermione finished her speech. The girls eyes' were glistening and Harry as usual looked shifty and awkward. He wasn't great with touchy situations. But he was the first to get up, walk towards her and envelope her in a tight hug.

"You silly woman! You don't need to thank us for anything. But hey, if this means alcohol and great food, then so be it. Feel free to thank us every month. Just make sure there's pudding for dessert." He said.

"Harry!" Luna chastised him.

Hermione smacked his head as she broke away from his hug.

The girls also came forward and hugged her and huddled around her for a while.

This had never happened before. Even before, there were times when Ron came and he left, leaving Hermione feeling blue for days, but she jumped right back on track soon. This time though, something was different. She took it harder than usual and it almost depressed her just thinking about it. Immersing herself in work was just a ruse to stop thinking about it.

She knew she had separated her friendship from her totally inappropriate and dysfunctional feelings towards him, but still, somewhere beneath it all, it still upset her that they couldn't be a normal couple. And it wasn't only his fault. She too couldn't bear the thought of them being a real couple.

When had she turned so twisted and damaged? More than his absence; the presence of such unnaturalness between her and Ron was troubling her. The fact that it seemed completely normal to them inspite of being so abnormal was torturing her. She had no idea what lay in store for them.

But today, when she woke up in the morning, she didn't want to go to work and she woke up with a clarity that was evading her ever since Ron had left. She didn't know what she had done differently or how she came to the conclusion. All she knew was that last night, Harry and the girls had just dropped in with some packed food and butterbeer and practically coaxed her into just relaxing with them.

As she laughed along with them; she was struck by a sudden felling.

These were her friends, her family. And they were here. With her. They cared. They all showed it in different ways. Ginny made breakfast, Pansy gave her more work to do, Luna never lectured her and Harry kept reminding her how he got through Hogwarts only because of her.

These were her people. And they were here. Not Ron.

They lived everyday of her life with her. Not Ron.

They were present all year round. Unlike Ron.

She had avoided them, these very same people for so many days, only because she didn't know how to share her confusion and sadness over Ron with them.

But still, they had, as usual in their very own way, gotten her back. Unlike Ron. Who just left and came for one week in a year.

There was no blaming or resentment towards Ron on her part. Her equation with him was so different that it couldn't even be explained. And she knew that. She didn't hold him responsible for whatever demons were there in her head.

She had started the whole thing with him and had convinced him and herself that she could handle it and compartmentalize it from her life.

And she believed she could.

Because she had her people.

They helped her live every new day and make her the person she was.

She may not have Ron, but she had them. And that was so very precious to her.

She never wanted to take it for granted.

"Come on Herms! Pop it!" Pansy yelled excitedly.

Hermione shook the bottle violently and with a wild look in her eyes opened the bottle.

"Oooooh!" everyone yelled as the bubbling liquid gushed out with force that only bottled Carbon Dioxide could provide.

"Yes!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione poured the liquid straight from the bottle into everyone's mouth turn by turn.

"Hmmm aren't we wild tonight?" Harry commented as he spluttered on his rather large sip.

"This is only the beginning Harry! We're all getting drunk tonight!" Hermione stated happily.

"Okay so I have to get my camcorder then!" Pansy shrieked. "Hermione's soon going to start dancing."

"Oh yes! Drunken Hermione equals racy dancing Hermione!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione was done with the first bottle and was well on her way through the second one, pouring drinks into the flutes for everyone. "Not even your camera threats will pull me down today."

Ginny and Pansy smiled at each other. "She's back!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, so 5 wands translates into 5 star! I don't think wizards would have the star grading system for their hotels.**

**So i just made the whole 5 wand thing up!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All!**

**I know its been criminally long... no excuses this time..**

**My bad!**

**Hopefully, this chapter should make up for it..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So you really are alright?" Pansy asked Hermione for the fourth time that day.

Hermione slapped Pansy's hand away from her forehead and scowled. "Stop trying to prove I'm running a fever. I'm perfectly is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? With me?" Pansy questioned dramatically. "Woman, in all my lifetime of knowing you, you have never suggested taking a Sunday off and now you're saying we should go on an all girl's fun vacation. You realize that a vacation means no work right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I know that a vacation means no work. And why is it so difficult to fathom? We just landed the contract of our career and we have a couple months before it starts, so I figured why not take a vacation? Merlin knows I've not had one since... since... see? I can't even remember when I went on a holiday last."

Pansy clapped her hands and squealed like a child and lunged forward to hug Hermione. "I'm not even going to question you more. I'm calling Ginny and Luna over for dinner and we are going to decide everything tonight itself, lest you change your mind. I can't let that happen."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah... you do that. Meanwhile, I'm off to work on the Fincher site. I'm finishing off this week."

"That's great. I'm almost done with my deals too. I think we should be ready few days from now for some free time." Pansy said, checking her calendar.

"Okay. See you tonight. You're calling Ginny and Luna?"

Pansy nodded. "7 pm, my place."

"See you." Hermione said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I brought muffins." Ginny announced as she apparated right in the middle of Pansy's kitchen.

"Lord! Woman! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Pansy shrieked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Herms?" Hermione retorted calmly from the kitchen counter.

Ginny laughed.

"Fine. But only because you brought your mums muffins, I'm letting it go this time." Pansy said.

"Need some help?" Ginny asked after washing her hands in the sink.

"Not really." Pansy replied. "The salads done and the rest Luna is getting from the restaurant."

"And I got the wine." Hermione quipped. "So we're all set!"

"My my! Aren't we in a good mood today?" Ginny teased Hermione. "So what is this super urgent and super secretive dinner about?

"Secretive?" Hermione looked at Pansy. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Ginny asked curiously. "Are either of you getting married?"

"What? No!" Pansy and Hermione turned their heads towards Ginny and exclaimed loudly.

"No what?" Luna asked as she glided into Pansy's kitchen.

"How do I never hear anyone coming in?" Pansy asked herself exasperated.

"Hermione or Pansy or both may be getting married!" Ginny calmly lied as she loudly chewed on a fresh carrot.

"That is brilliant news." Luna exclaimed, hugging an astonished Hermione and an exasperated Pansy. "This is so sudden. But not highly unexpected. I saw dwitterfiks hovering around Hermione the other day, but Pansy's news is really news to even me." Luna said calmly.

"Ginny!" Pansy yelled at her, looking at Hermione for some solidarity.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in an "I give up" fashion and continued to transfer the food onto the plates.

"I'm sorry Pansy. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure the dwitterfiks will make their way around your head too soon." Luna said with absolute seriousness.

Even Hermione couldn't help snickering now.

"Yeah Pans... you hear that?" Ginny said, "No need to worry."

Pansy glared at Ginny long enough before turning to Luna to clarify that Ginny was in fact only joking, but before she could get her words out, Luna was already cross questioning Hermione.

"So Hermione who is the lucky boy? And why haven't we met him yet? Does Harry know?"

Hermione was taken aback for a minute but luckily she didn't have to think of much of a reply since Pansy decided to cut in.

"Look Luna... there is no guy..."

"Yeah. I know that dear. But don't worry. Soon there will be one. Until then just keep looking."

Pansy, Hermione and Ginny looked surprised.

"Ginny didn't have the entire information. I'm sure its Hermione's big news and not Pansy's. I'm sorry Pans, the dwitterfiks never lie." Luna said solemnly, taking a large sip of her wine.

Pansy couldn't really care by this point. It was just too funny to see Luna go on and on about her precious dwitterfiks around Hermione when clearly it was all a joke. She burst out laughing. "Okay girls, I'm not going to be the one telling her."

Hermione glared at Pansy to shut up.

"Don't look at me!" Pansy retaliated. "She started it." She said pointing to Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "Luna, sweetie. There is no boy and there is most definitely no marriage."

"No?" Luna asked crinkling her brow confused.

Hermione and Pansy both shook their heads.

Luna turned to Ginny, who had a very sheepish looking expression on her face. "Sorry! I just wanted to mess with them."

"Really? I could have sworn that it was true for Hermione." Luna said with equal

seriousness as earlier.

Hermione smiled nervously and just waved her hand. More often than not, Luna had this uncanny ability to just pick up on things. She usually gave credit to her strange, nonexistent magical creatures, but Hermione knew that even though those creatures didn't exist; Luna read the situation eerily rightly.

But this has got to be one of those times where she's just being Luna. Hermione thought. Nothing about her dwitterfiks observation could be right.

"Come on Luna. Ginny is only messing with us. Pansy was supposed to tell you both about the dinner tonight. But for some reason she hasn't." Hermione explained. "Which is totally fine. That way I can see the surprise on your faces and we can also discuss the terms."

"Terms?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you proposing some business contract Hermione?"

Pansy laughed. "Trust Herms to give something casual a very businesslike feel."

Hermione frowned. "No. You're right. I wouldn't say terms exactly. I happen to think that... and Pansy agrees..." Hermione looked at Pansy for approval, who was solemnly nodding her head as if to say that Hermione's proposal had her full approval, "that the four of us girls, should go for a holiday!"

"We haven't had a vacation, a girl's trip in so long." Pansy quipped. "So what do you say?" she looked at Ginny and Luna expectantly.

Luna had her usual breezy expression on her face and Ginny wasn't saying anything either.

"Come on girls! Say something... Hermione was so excited about this... imagine that she brought it up all on her own!" Pansy tried getting them to talk.

"Really?" Ginny finally said. "Hermione did you come up with this on your own?"

"Well... yeah... I mean... I spoke to Pans about it at work and I really felt like we could take some time off before the big contract begins... but if you aren't okay with it or cant take the time off..."

"Are you joking?" Ginny said, "Can't take the time off? If Hermione Granger can take the time off, we sure as hell can. Can't we Luna?"

"Certainly." Luna agreed. "It's just so strange and surprising that you could come up with this idea. It's wonderful! Oh wait till I tell Harry! He's going to be so jealous. He probably will ask us to take him along too."

They all laughed. "Well, it's an all girls plan!" Ginny said.

"That true. But with the amount of time he spends gossiping with us he may as well be included with the girls." Pansy said.

"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly. "Don't be mean. I'm sure Harry will appreciate the peace while we're gone."

"This is so exciting!" Ginny said rubbing her hands together. "Where shall we go? And when? For how long?"

"Relax gin!" Pansy laughed. "That is all what this dinner is about. We thought we could discuss it all tonight itself."

"That's great." Luna said. "I'm sure Neville can manage the restaurant on his own for a few days. And I'll ask Harry to help around too. When should we go?"

"Well, I'm free 3 days from now, and Pansy said she'd be done by the day after tomorrow." Hermione said. "How soon can you be free Gin?"

"Name the day and I'll be there. I've already submitted my article for the month. The co-editor can manage while I'm gone." Ginny said.

"Okay that all sounds wonderful. So it seems like all us should be free by Thursday." Pansy declared. "So let's leave on Saturday. That way we can all prepare for the trip until then and we also get the weekend."

Luna and Hermione nodded while Ginny gave thumbs up to the plan.

"How long are we going for?" Ginny asked, gulping her wine down.

"Well, that depends on the place where we go to." Hermione said. "Any suggestions?"

"Germany?" Luna suggested.

"Been there!" Pansy and Hermione both said.

"Hmmm" Ginny sighed. "It may be easier said than done, deciding a place where all of us haven't been to."

"Turkey?" Hermione suggested.

"Been there." Pansy said. "Besides it will be boiling there right now."

"Greece?"

"Harry and I just went there last year."

"Thailand?"

"Been there for some research on a Thai wizard." Ginny said.

"Wow!" Pansy exclaimed. "Who thought planning a holiday could be this stressful?"

"Ireland?" Hermione suggested.

"Too close Herms!" Pansy said.

"Switzerland?" Luna asked.

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny said together, "Been there!"

"How about Italy?" Pansy asked.

"Hmm. Italy." Hermione mused. "I've only briefly been to Verona, precisely to a shop actually. Hardly counts."

"Me neither. I've never been." Ginny said.

"Me too." Luna said.

"That is great then! Italy it is!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly.

"But wait." Hermione said looking at Pansy. "Haven't you already been to Italy?"

"Yeah, I have. But that was with Blaise's parents and mine. We were 8 I think. And I never ended up going again. So I don't think it counts."

"If you're fine with it, then I guess we can zero in on Italy!" Ginny told Pansy.

"Yes! I'm absolutely okay with it. In fact I'm excited about it. I barely remember anything about that holiday." Pansy said.

"That's wonderful" Luna said. "Oh no Pansy, it isn't wonderful that you don't remember anything about your holiday, I mean it's great we've finally come up with a place to go to."

Everyone laughed and clinked their glasses together. "To making good memories!" Hermione toasted and they all took large sips.

"How long should we go for then?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm. Lets play it by the ear." Hermione said. "We can come back whenever we want to."

The other three just looked at her with mouths wide open. "Wow Hermione. Are you drunk already?"

"What? No. I've only had 2 glasses yet. Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because you just suggested that we do something like take a holiday without an agenda and that too keep the return an open date." Luna explained.

"What have you done to our Hermione?" Ginny asked jokingly. "Whatever it is, keep it this way."

"Wow Hermione, you really must be needing a break." Pansy said.

"Well I think I can take 7-8 days off work." Luna said. "I can keep checking in though and we can continue on our holiday."

"I'm good for 2 weeks." Ginny said.

"We're free for 3 weeks at least. Right Hermione?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded. "Okay let's tentatively keep it a week. We can prolong later. The beauty of magic is that worse case, we can pop in and pop out."

"That's true. I'll get working on the apparition licence for international purpose. We have a person in the office who does that. Should get it ready in a couple of days." Ginny said.

"That's great. What about hotel bookings?" Luna asked.

"Oh don't worry about that." Hermione said. "I'll research about it at work tomorrow."

"Oh wait Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed, "There's no need for that. I have a friend who has hotels all over Italy. We just need to decide the cities we'll be visiting and I'm sure we can get a booking where ever we want."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "It won't be any bother to look up places."

Pansy shook her head. "No I'm sure. Besides, we'll get a great discount. Also, his hotels are amongst the best. I've always wanted to go see them."

"Sounds all sorted then." Ginny exclaimed.

"That was easy." Luna agreed.

"I am very excited girls." Hermione said. "I can hardly wait."

"This will be so much fun. It was long overdue." Pansy said.

"Let's concentrate on the wine now." Ginny declared, replacing everyone's wine.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
